ForgetMeNot
by IndigoHyacinth
Summary: Drabbles on particular members of the Organization. They are, and they are not, who they seem to be. COM spoilers, obviously.
1. Karma

Title: Karma

Character: Vixen (Vexen)

On a scientist.

--------------------

his life is an experiment

and so is his death, seeking knowledge

he has died before

in a fashion

__

So this is death---

the thoughts that flash through the mind of a man, once a king--

Vixen, Vexen

Ansem

a trickster, nine-tailed fox speaking forever in riddles, seeking the answer to the ultimate riddle: the paradox of light and darkness and all the powers that exist (don't exist) in between. The irony of course is that it is Axel that does him in, and perhaps there is something after all to that theory called karma; follows you into death, after death, haunts you in the form of a boy with the eyes of the ocean, tattoos on the heart

his life is an experiment

and so is his death, seeking knowledge

he has died before,

in a fashion

with a castle crumbling all around him, with figures and tables, data and numbers and letters in tiny, exacting print spinning before his mind; the words are still on his lips, the research that has become his essence

"everything is an experiment to you"

the girl says

and the boy sticks a wheeled blade in his back, as he himself had pierced the shell of his world, peeling back the bright layers like petals and fruit-rind to expose the glimmering core

dust to ashes

no-one to nothing

__

So this is death---

------------------------

Extra Notes: The kitsune--Japanese fox spirits--were feminine by nature, even the males, and perhaps that would explain Vixen's (Vexen's) unusual name. It really was very blatant that Vixen is/somehow connected to Ansem. Otherwise, it would seem that we have some very poor artists and writers on the KH crew, carbon-copying the personalities and looks of past characters into these new ones.


	2. Promise

Title: "Promise"

Character: Larxene

Because she, a Princess, and a Shadow have more in common than they might like to think.

----------------

"I hate you," she says.

And she is the very opposite of the delicate princess that the hero remembers on the island, a perfect and artful arrangement of gold foil, lightning and knives.

"I hate you."

Because these worlds do not work by halves, she hates him every bit as much as the princess had loved him, with all her heart with all her soul essence. Her weapons are clutched in white-knuckled hands, her body fading fast. She grips the hilts hard, the thin ornamental edges biting into her palms. _I won't lose to a bunch of losers!_

She refuses to lose to _him_. "Must you insist on playing the hero?" she demands.

He has always played the hero. Always. She can't stand it. She can't stand _him_, and she refuses to play the fool. "There is no promise," she shouts furiously. White teeth ground in a sneer. "There never was!"

Unfeeling and cold.

Mocks everyone and trusts no one.

"You are _delusional_!"

The boy faces her, eyes hard; she can see she's throwing words at a concrete wall. Bites back a shrill, sarcastic laugh.

You are

delusional.

On her knees.

She stares at the cold marble floor, at the flower's fading reflection in the frosty white; a flower with thorns. Her rage runs bitter though her veins. She trusts no one to keep promises that don't exist, or are so easily forgotten, swiftly discarded.

No one.

---------------

Among the cascades of white marble, tiles, columns---the shadow star-girl carefully draws out the memories of the hero, laying them side by side. She examines the delicate links.

"Remember what you said before?" The hero asks, holding his princess's hand. "I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!"

"I know you will!"

Larxene watches with bitter scorn as Namine studies the images sadly.

Lies.


	3. Sakura

Title: Sakura

Characters: Marlucia and Larxene

Echoes

-----------------

_You know, Riku has changed._

_What do you mean?_

_Well..._

_You okay?_

_Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us!_

_Huh?_

_Just kidding._

_What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi._

---------------

She wrinkles her nose at the pink flower-petals.

"Cherry-blossoms," she says. Unnecessarily. They are scattered over the spare, white table--white as anything else in the castle--and the slender branch rests in a graceful glass vase, blooming over with _sakura_.

He answers,

"Cherry-blossoms represent the ephemeral nature of life. It's beauty--lasts only a moment. Makes you think of something, doesn't it?"

She shakes her head.

"Nope." Hooks her hands behind her back as she walks closer to the table to examine the flowers.

"Nothing at all?" he asks.

"Nothing," she affirms, and brushes her long blonde hair back behind her shoulders.

Thinking it strange that her companion would have ever taken such an interest in flora, but she holds her own council on such matters.

"So, the plan," she says, instead.

"Yes. What about it?"

"We'll start it. The two of us."

He nods

and she picks up a petal, holding the delicate flower-fragment a moment before allowing it to flutter slowly back down onto the tabletop.

--------------------

_Sora, don't ever change._

_Huh?_

_(She smiles at his innocence, before turning her gaze towards the horizon)_

_I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great._


End file.
